


Not the same at all

by bloodscout



Series: 18 incredibly impressive ficlets written for the 18th birthday of the frighteningly fabulous fishoutofcustard [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott and Stiles were 17, Derek Hale told Stiles that he was stupid and infuriating and fragile and that maybe Derek loved him, and kissed him on the forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the same at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucie (fishoutofcustard)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucie+%28fishoutofcustard%29).



> This is the first of of the 18 fics I wrote for [Lucie's](fishoutofcustard.tumblr.com)  18th birthday.  
> It was a pre-emptive fic to our first kiss, which was, unsurprisingly, not the same at all.

When Scott and Stiles were 10, Stiles had his first kiss. It was in the playground one day, after a game of chase. Kirsty Matthews kissed him on the cheek, and told him he was weird, but she liked him. Stiles grinned and went in for another kiss, on the mouth this time.

When Scott and Stiles were 10, Scott also had a puppy. If “kissing” Kirsty Matthews turned out to be more like licking her face, it still counted. Right?

 

When Scott and Stiles were 17, Derek Hale told Stiles that he was stupid and infuriating and fragile and that maybe Derek loved him, and kissed him on the forehead. Stiles grinned, and went in for another kiss, on the mouth this time. When Scott and Stiles were 17, they had already almost died on about 20 different occasions. So if Derek held Stiles back, and Stiles just told Derek how much he might love him too, that still counted. Right?

 

‘No, it really doesn’t, Stiles.’ Scott insisted from where he was sprawled on Stiles’ bed. Really, how was it fair that in _Stiles’_ house and in _Stiles’_ room, _Scott_ was always the one who got the most comfortable spot?

Stiles spun around in his chair. ‘There was lip-to-lip action, man! It totally counts!’ He maintained.

Scott rolled his eyes, and sat up on the bed. Stiles knew that Scott thought it made him look more authoritative, but the puppy eyes counteracted any real attempt.

‘He’s going to be your first kiss, dude, just accept it.’

‘But I’m _sixteeeeeen_.’ Stiles whined. ‘I need to have had my first kiss before now.’

Scott’s gaze went unfocused, the way it always did when he was thinking about Allison. ‘Allison was my first kiss.’ he sighs.

Stiles snorts. ‘Great, you’re not going to be any help at all.’

 

Danny doesn’t talk to Stiles much anymore – Stiles thinks it’s because he freaked him out – so Stiles had to sneak up on the other boy at lacrosse practice.

‘Hey Danny,’ Stiles said, and Danny jumped.

‘God, Stiles, you scared me.’ Stiles knew Danny was annoyed, but he was thoroughly impressed with how well the other guy hid it. ‘What do you want?’

Stiles stalked around so he was facing Danny. ‘Nothing much.’ He said. Danny sighed in a way that told Stiles that he knew this was a lie. ‘How do you kiss someone, though?’

Danny did not look impressed. ‘Are you asking me?’

Stiles shook his head frantically. ‘No, not at all! I mean, I have someone in mind, but it’s not you.’

Danny looked relieved, then puzzled. ‘I don’t know, Stiles,’ he said, and Danny was so awesome that he was going to answer Stiles question anyway. ‘You just… kiss them.’

‘I know that,’ Stiles bemoaned. ‘but _how_? Do I, like, have to start it?’

Danny shrugged. ‘Maybe.’

Stiles tried Scott’s puppy look, but Danny didn’t respond, so he left. Great lot of good that was, then.

 

Stiles was left with one option.

‘Lydia,’ he asked one day in study hall. ‘I need to know how to kiss someone.’

Lydia let her eyes flick over Stiles, assessing him. She hummed. ‘It’s instinctive. Even you can work it out.’

Stiles fidgeted, unsatisfied with the answer. ‘No, but really. What do I do?’

She snorted, but somehow managed to make it sound prim. ‘Lick your lips. Stare at theirs.’ She raised her eyebrow, and Stiles could feel her gaze zero in on his face. ‘And get a Chapstick.’ She flicked her hair, then, signaling that the conversation was now over.

Stiles worried at his lip, and went back to his Chemistry work.

 

Stiles bought himself a Chapstick, put on maybe a bit too much, and turned up at Derek’s house.

‘Hey, Stiles.’ The older man said fondly. ‘What’s – are you wearing Chapstick?’

Stiles grinned. Phase one: Complete. ‘Yeah, I am.’ He ran his tongue across his bottom lip, but the Chapstick tasted bad, and he made a face. As soon as he realised what was happening, he stopped, and hoped it looked attractive.

‘What are you doing?’ Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles shrugged. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Really?’ Derek asked, corners of his mouth turning up. ‘Your heartbeat begs to differ.’

Stiles bites his lip, and he isn’t trying to make it look sexy. Derek leans against the doorframe.

‘Scott says you were asking questions.’ Derek said, and smirked. Stiles felt his heart stutter. ‘Did you find an answer?’

Stiles shook his head and swallowed nervously. Derek huffed a laugh, leant down, and pressed his lips to Stiles’. Stiles was shocked into unresponsiveness, and when Derek pulled back, he’s mirroring Derek’s smile.

‘There it is.’ Derek said, answering his own question, and pulls Stiles inside.


End file.
